SHADOW/Mikaiel
Mikaiel is the Angel of Protection As Mikaiel SHADOW, also known as Mikaiel, is innately an Elder, he inherits it from his father Sabriel (mostly known as TEN). When he was an infant, he unintentionally ascended to The Heavens as a sign that he would associate with all sense of the Magical Community when he matures. During his childhood, he healed his mother from a fatal accident by touching the wound while having a constant thought of rescuing his mother. Mikaiel seems to have forgotten this event as time went by due to Sabriel's telepathy to ensure that he would forget that tragical moment. After having his mind manipulated, he was unable to use any Angelic abilities until his great uncle Castiel re-proclaimed Mikaiel's ways of becoming an Elder; Castiel made Mikaiel an active angel in Early 2009. Hours later, he showed significant control of his Orbing ability by transporting to The Heavens various times, projecting electricity with his hands, hovering a couple of feet in the air, speaking/reading languages he thought he never had knowledge to, and moving a fireball away with his mind. After discovering his purpose as an Elder, his abilities have grown exponentially high to the point that he was enable to transport others with just by waving his hand over them, generate and protrude god-like thunder bolts, and transmit/manipulate abilities to others; but to the people that he was later assigned to look after. His Orbing ability upgraded to Remote Orbing as soon as Mikaiel recuperated the 13 years he had lost as an angelic figure. He was assigned charges right after his abilities of an Elder came forward into use, Mikaiel's first charge was indeed VIOLET; there were others, Check by click here to view his Known Charges. He took full responsibility to be a guide to this generation of Charmed Witches (MYSTAL, JADE, MORPH-GIRL & VIOLET) for several reasons: * Challenging experience as a beginner Elder. * Empathic connection with the sisters. :* - Retaining the trust with the sisters. :* - Ensuring the sisters' safety. * Omniscient knowledge of Charmed Ones' magical means, powers & humanity. :* - Providing tactics and insight to help with their superhuman/magical situations. Aside from having the bond with the Charmed Ones, he's in a constant telepathic link with all of his charges to ensure their latest status of health and intuition; an Elder or a Whitelighter's bond with his or her charges is to a level highly similar to Empaths meaning that they'll be able to feel, sense and reposition their charges just as Empaths do with their selective bunch. Mikaiel always was present whenever his charges needed him, but after experiencing some miscalculations with some charges, that made him to be more selective of when to show up to guide/assist them. There was a period of time when Mikaiel did not go to The Heavens because of his over-filled Avatar priorities; this slowly got Mikaiel's Elder side impotent due to his absence at The Heavens so he learned (from his father Sabriel) to constantly visit Heaven to regenerate energy for his angelic abilities, along with his Sympathic abilities. Elder Abilities * Silence * Electromagnetism * Power Transmission [Charges Only!] * Broadcast Telepathy * Broadband Perception * Telekinesis * Angelic Possession * Scrying * Camouflage * Fortitude [Energy Absorption Only while in Heaven!] * Time Immobilization* Previous Abilities * Empathy (Cupid Ability) * Psychometry (Cupid Ability) * Immortality (Cupid Ability) * Chronology (Cupid Ability) * Telekinesis (Cupid Ability) * Conjuration (Cupid Ability) * Mediumship (Muse Ability) * Possession (Muse Ability) * Omnipresence (Muse Ability) (Note: Mikaiel was a Cupid once before, he was in assistance of finding "love" and purpose for others and as a Muse, he was a guardian of "future" Whitelighters to help prepare them for a greater purpose, and also to help himself at becoming the Elder he's destined to be) Mikaiel was not liking the fact that as a Cupid, he couldn't find love for himself, he was only able to give to others. This slowly made Mikaiel quickly find love and purpose for others so that he can be promoted to Elder and continue his search for love. Three weeks later, he was promoted to be an Elder and decided to keep his Cupid side until he was absolutely sure that he was going to give up that side of him for good. His Muse side seised to exist as he was being promoted to Elder. Mikaiel is one of Saint Michael's chosen ones; He is one of the Apocalyptic seals (Note: There are sixty-six seals in total meaning Saint Michael has sixty-six chosen ones protecting the gates of Apocalyptic threats!). Mikaiel's contribution to the Angelic society is to be able to defend the human race and angelic race from Lucifer & his Demonic Society. With this level of responsibility, he's told to fight for the innocence that are defenseless and executing the high-ranking demons and rogue angelic figures. In Mikaiel's Angelic path would one day lead him to becoming an Archangel alining with Saint Michael, Jesus Christ, Doctor Raphael, Counsel Gabriel, Professor Enochian, General Sigil & Castiel. He's one of the high-ranking angels even in his own garrison (Counsel of Elders) and is highly respected in Heaven. Mikaiel has been around since the damnation of Lucifer two-thousand years ago, alongside Grujael, Castiel, Sophia (Note: All Angels already existed, Angels wait until their vessels come to their existence on Earth so they can walk the Earth; At the time of war two-thousand years ago, Their angelic personas had the same mentality and physiology as their vessels do now!) - (More Coming Soon) Category:Subpages